sevenwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure 9
Coming Through the Portal The party arrive through the portal (see previous adventure). They arrive on a beach along the western coast of Corga, with the ocean to the west and a path leading into the mountains to the east. The path is called the Utheril Path because it is the main path from the portal to the village of Utheril. Utheril is a giant village in the mountains consisting of a random mix of giants that live together. The party, upon realizing this, decide to avoid the village and head through the mountains undetected. Traveling Through Wilderness The party reaches a high point in the mountains and are able to get a view of the Utheril village. They can then see the assortment of giants living there and were glad they avoided that death trap. The party continues on and eventually gets through the mountains without incident. The path leads them down into a series of hills just east of the mountains. While traveling through they encounter a group of Scorpionfolk which are arguing over some loot they discovered. They defeated them summarily and interrogate one of them, who doesn't give them any useful information about the area, so they kill him. Reaching Chimalli The party gets out of the mountains and heads north, reaching the abandoned city of Chimalli. The city is empty of people, so the party heads out in search of the Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr. They find four major temples and search for clues. Inside the temple of Tovak they find a pool water with healing properties, with the number 3 and a boat symbol. Inside the temple of Geb they find that raw materials and minerals are preserved inside the temple and find the number 4 and a mountain symbol. Inside the temple of Phaulkon they discover a series of message delivering pneumatic tubes, along with the number 1 and an arrow symbol. Inside the temple of Huhueteotl they discover a fire that never burns out underneath the city's forge, along with the number 2 and the sun symbol. Solving the Puzzle After visiting the center court area of the city, the party realize their symbol for Warrior is paramount in their culture, and connect that with a small building on the south side with that symbol over it. It turns out to be the barracks for the city, and along the back wall are the four symbols they found in the temples. Putting them into the right order, the party discovers a hidden underground chamber and head below. Down below are a storage area and tomb for culturally important items. Among them are the Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr. Not fully trusting Veronica, the party only allows her to carry one of the gauntlets, with Kevlon carrying the other in his satchel. Together they head out. Trouble Outside The party come out, only to find that the giants they narrowly avoided in the mountains have emerged from Utheril and have comes down into the city. Mysteriously led by Barundar Skullshield, they are searching for both the Gauntlets and the party. Using a portable hole that Rylias Kellar possessed, they escape through the secret underground room and come up behind the barracks. Making a break for it, the party runs to the wall of the city, using the portable hole and jumping through it, fleeing into the jungle. The giants notice their escape and give chase. However, being smaller, they can more easily maneuver through the jungle and they escape and disappear from the city. That Bitch... As they catch a breath a few miles south of the city, suddenly our friendly time traveling wizard appears through a portal, though not a time traveling one. He apologizes, takes Veronica Greystag, and disappears back through the portal before the party knows what's going on. After their leaving, Kevlon realizes he no longer has his satchel. Veronica had just stolen it from him which had the other half of Gauntlets. Veronica just stole the Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr...